ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Aaron Apocalypse/Transcript
This is the transcript to the 2008 film Aaron Apocalypse. Scene 1: Intro *Lionsgate logo (2005-2012)* *Legendary Pictures logo (2006-2010)* *Regency Enterprises logo (1994-2016)* *Marvel Knights logo (2008-)* *5 seconds of a black screen* LIONSGATE ENTERTAINMENT AND LEGENDARY PICTURES PRESENT IN ASSOCIATION WITH REGENCY ENTERPRISES AND MARVEL KNIGHTS AARON APOCALYPSE *fades back to a black screen* Narrator: Long ago, *A bolt of lightning crashes and makes a loud thunder sound, revealing a house* Narrator: there was a little house in a cornfield near the forest. In that house lived three children: a boy named Judas, *shows Judas* a girl named Edna, *shows Edna* and a boy named Aaron, the youngest of the three. *shows Aaron* And his life in the little house was very bad. Scene 2: Aaron's Awful Life *Aaron is walking down the hallway* Edna: Hey Aaron! Aaron: Yeah, sis? Edna: You forgot to get your life today. Oh wait, you don't have one! Aaron: Shut up! Edna: No, you shut up! Aaron: You shut up! Edna: You shut u- Judas: BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR ELSE IT'S WHOOPING TIME! Edna: Can you whoop Aaron? He's an asshole. Judas: Okay! Time to whoop Aaron! Edna: Yeah! Take that, Aaron! *Judas kicks Aaron in the groin* Aaron: Ow! *falls on the floor* Judas: Right in the nut sack! My favorite! Take that, you little piece of shit! Edna: Yeah! Aaron is a loser! Aaron: I wish you guys realized that I was a good person. Narration: Aaron didn't like living with 3 siblings. So he ran away. Scene 3: Aaron Runs Away *sad music starts to play* *Aaron runs downstairs to the door* Aaron's Mom: Hi Aaron! Ready for bre- wait, where are you going? Aaron: I'm leaving. For good. Aaron's Mom: But why? Aaron: Because I'm sick of being mistreated by my siblings. Aaron's Mom: Well... Aaron: Yeah? Aaron's Mom: I'm gonna miss you, sweetie. *Aaron stands in silence, then tears come out of his eyes* Aaron: Me too. *Aaron runs up to his mom, then hugs him* *Aaron's Mom kisses him twice* Aaron's Mom: You'll always be my son. Aaron: And you'll always be my mom. *they stop hugging* Aaron's Mom: Goodbye. Aaron: I wish I was treated better here. Aaron's Mom: Well, sometimes, in life, you don't always get what you want. *Aaron heads out the door and heads out to the forest* Aaron (in head): I forgot to say thank you. I FORGOT TO SAY THANK YOU! Aaron: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *camera pans from far into the forest to the house* *Aaron pants weakly, then cries* *Aaron turns back to the forest and continues running* Scene 4: Present Day *It cuts to present day as Aaron is driving in a car humming to Back in Black. Suddenly, a cannibal jumps up, and Aaron grabs a shotgun and shoots it.* Aaron: Goddamn cannibals. Always wanting to eat people's flesh. *He continues driving until he finds some sort of town* Aaron: Well, look at that. I found civilization. Who am I gonna kill ne- *car flips over and falls on the bottom* *airbag pops out* Aaron: Thank God I survived that. *cuts to Aaron walking on the sidewalk* *Ali runs near Aaron* Aaron: What do you want? Ali: Hi! I'm Ali. And I'm here to give you some important information! Aaron: Whatever it is, it's wasting my time. Get out. Ali: But... we can be partners in crime! *The music stops and everyone stares at the sky* Aaron: What the fuck is going on? Ali: I don't know, but IT DOESN'T LOOK SO GOOD! *a laser beam hits an apartment, causing it to topple down* Stan Lee: Hey! That was my apartment! *cuts back to Evil X* Evil X: Alright! Time to destroy the city because... quick! Lemme think of the most generic movie villain trope! Oh YEAH! Because I'm EVIL! Aaron: Seriously. That is the most OVERUSED excuse of all time. Because he's "evil". Seriously? Come on, man! Have a reason! Evil X: Uhh... YOU! Wearing the Punisher shirt! W... with the switchblade! What is your NAME? Aaron: Um, Aaron? What's it to you? Evil X: You have disrespected me and my kind. Aaron: What? The generic "evil" bullshit? So what? Evil X: It means you shall be damned upon in the society of... you know what? I'll take over Frith another day. *Evil X's machine turns around and walks back, causing him to step on cars and destroying them* Aaron: I hate that guy already. Scene 5: Anya Ali: That was incredible, Aaron! You REALLY talked him out of being evil! Aaron: Really? My satirical side was incredible? Ali: Yeah! I can't imagine how many fourth walls were broken! Aaron: You DO realize you just broke some more, right? Ali: Yup. My bad. *cuts to a back alley* *Anya is surrounded by criminals* Anya: Okay criminals, you GOT me. Oh nooooooo. I am SOOOO scared right now. I think I might have actually... um, whatever. Go ahead and do your shit. Aaron: They won't do your shit, but I will. *Aaron leaps up and slashes every single criminal with his blade* Anya: *in a suggestive voice* Oh! Who are you, handsome, strong gentlemen? *feels Aaron's arm* Aaron: Believe me. I'm not strong. I was picked on when I was younger. Anya: *in a suggestive voice* Oh, you poor thing! Aaron: And I'm not a poor thing either. I just killed a bunch of people. Ali: And will you please stop speaking in that voice? Anya: FINE. I will stop speaking in my fake voice. Aaron: Anyways, what's your name? Anya: I'm Anya. You're Aaron, right? Aaron: Yeah. That's me. Anya: I've heard... interesting things about you before. Aaron: What? About my shitty ass siblings? Anya: Yeah. I feel bad for you. Aaron: Well, I mean, it's fine, and I got over it and all, but... okay, you know what? I have NOT gone over it. *takes out his Blade* And I am NOT gonna let some random woman help get over my sorrow. *gets closer with blade pointing at her throat* Because my life story is FAR worse than any of your godawful sob stories, OKAY? *blade pointing right next to her throat* Anya: Stop it! You're... gonna kill me! I almost had a heart attack. Aaron: Get used to it. You're coming with us. Scene 6: Evil X & Evil Y *cuts to Evil X & Evil Y's headquarters* Evil X: Okay, we gotta load up on weapons now. Evil Y: On it! Evil X: Let's see... cynical behavior stopped us, so we gotta DO something to that Aaron kid. Evil Y: Okay! What are the ideas? Evil X: Um, we can... KILL his father! Evil Y: Yay! Great idea! Evil X: Now let's get a move on! Evil Y: Wait! Let's stalk on him first. Evil X: Ooooooooooooooooooooh! Great idea! *Evil X and Evil Y hack into the traffic cams and see his car driving* Evil Y: Now zoom in. *zooms in* Evil X: THAT'S HIM! WE GOT HIM! YES! YESSSSSSSS! Evil Y: But how are we gonna take him down? Evil X: I know EXACTLY how... *fades to next scene* Scene 7: Sad, Sad Times *shows a city view of Frith* Ali: So what's it like being a hero? *camera cuts to Aaron, Ali and Anya* Aaron: Hero? What? I ain't no hero! Anya: Well, you just saved an entire city, handsome- I mean glorious- I mean, (in a suggestive voice) hero. Aaron: Still ain't no hero! But... how do you become one? Ali: Ha ha! Look! This dumbass is asking about how to become a hero when he already IS one! Anya: That's not nice, Ali! Apologize! Aaron: Here we go. Ali: Sorry, Aaron. Didn't know dipshits like you were so sensitive. Aaron: THAT'S IT! *gets out his blade* Looks like we're having sliced Ali for dinner. Ali: Whoa, man! Stop! Anya: Yeah, Aaron. It was just a joke. Aaron: Then why did you act like it ''wasn't? Anya: Because... ''BECAUSE I WAS FROM AN ABUSIVE HOUSEHOLD! *Aaron and Ali stop* Aaron: You were... what? *Sad music starts to play* Anya: I was from an abusive household. *The camera moves to the right to a building where everything is black, then moves right even more to a house where Anya grew up* Anya (narrating): I was beaten up and bullied by my older siblings. *cuts to Anya's bigger brother and Anya when she was younger* Anya's Brother: Want me to rip apart Mr. Stuffy? Anya (younger and crying): No! Don't rip him apart! Anya's Brother: Well, ''TOO LATE! ''*rips apart Anya's teddy bear* *Anya is screaming and crying at the same time* Anya (narration): I got so mad I wanted to run away from all this hatred and sorrow. *The flashback stops* Anya: But earlier today, I found you, Aaron. And you showed massive heroism to the criminals trying to steal my purse. Aaron: Yeah, but can I add to that? Anya: What? Aaron: I was... bullied by my siblings too when I was younger. *Shows younger Aaron being beat up by Judas* Aaron (narration): I will never forget the time where my older brother, Judas, was beating me up. *Shows Younger Aaron running away* Aaron (narration): Like you, I wanted to run away. So I did exactly that. But even though I had a piss poor life in my place, I really missed my mother and father. Aaron's Mom (in flashback): You'll always be my son. *Flashback ends* Anya: I... I'm really sorry, Aaron. I just... Aaron: It's OK. *Anya puts her hand on Aaron's shoulder* *Sad music ends* Ali: If you two can stop telling your sob stories, we have a team to set up. Scene 8: Assembling the Team TBD Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Supersamus's Ideas